firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:David Rain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Fire Acending page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) You spelled The Fire Ascending wrong. You spelled it as Fire Acending. There is already a real page for this page. Also, I have already put up a request to adopt this wikia. Axir4 (talk) 19:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know we must work to keep this wikia going. And making a template? I don't know how to make one. I'm thinking of making you an admin to help me with this wikia. That way you can help me plan how things are done. If you would like to be an admin please leave a message on my talk page. Axir4 (talk) 03:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I have successfully made you admin. Axir4 (talk) 01:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I see that the changes you made are extrordinary. I may be inactive a lot but i hope you'll this wikia. I have corrected the order of the books on the home page.Axir4 (talk) 02:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi, sorry to bother you again. But I am thinking about applying to adopt the wiki. Two weeks, or last week I looked into adoption and I fufill the requirements. and since the admins are not regularly on. I would like to help. I am not a troll, I yelled at all the trolls. So leave me a message telling me what you think. Hrrdragons99 (talk) 23:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Can I just mention something I've just noticed, the welcome posts are uneditable, and have a couple of spelling errors, if you can fix them, they are the words: Chronicle and certain. There might be more. Just letting you know.Local (talk) 16:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm Moonwing21, Moony for short, and I was wondering if I could join this wiki. I love the Last Dragon Chronicles, and, no offense, I'm a bit of a perfectionist so when I saw some of the grammar/punctuation mistakes I wanted to join to help out here. This seems like a great wiki, so I hope I can join! 10:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Certainly. By all means feel free. I won't be around much becuase I have a heavy year, but feel free to message if you need help. Safe voyages, David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 18:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my signature is like that because it had to be "templated" on another wiki. I'd have to make a template for it here for it to work. 09:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Partnership? 09:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was aware of that. XD Sorry, I was just a little confused about what you were talking about. 00:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking, maybe this wiki could have a Fanon section, for fanfictions about The Last Dragon Chronicles. ;) Just a suggestion. (BTW, I have no idea how to make a portal.) 05:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, OK. But the the FanFiction side would attract some new users, who could help out with improving the wiki. :) Just a suggestion. 20:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Is Axir4 the Founder? 22:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok. :) 20:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hi sorry to bother you but. I was wondering If I could become admin. I swear I will never troll, I really just want to help the wiki. I am not sure If anyone else really comes on, but I am on quite frequently. I own a wiki myself and If you go into my profile and click the Hypnotists wiki you can find it there. Thx. -Hrrdragons99 Hi again. I am assuming that I will not get writen back to in a while, like last time but thats fine. I noticed on a few pages there is trolling. It breaks my heart. Again, If I may ask, an I be admin. Reasons in my last message. Please reply If you have time. -Hrrdragons99 Sorry, I am spamming you but, the please improve catagory needs some articls to be taken off and there are some wiki contributers editing pages and posting things with no relation to the book series what so ever. -Hrrdragons99 You said you didn't know know to make others admin, I have my own wiki so I can help. If you go to the toolbar at the bottom of the screen, then click "Admin" Or the button next to customize. :P Well then you go into the control panel and click user rights. and enter in a user name, when you do, you check off all of the following that will apply to the player. Hey I've came over here a couple times before, and noticed some... errors with most of the pages. Though it might not be often, I might be able to help here and there. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC)